familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ceolwald of Wessex
}} Biography Ceolwald of Wessex was a member of the House of Wessex (See House of Wessex family tree). Although a member of the direct male line from Cynric to Egbert, Ceolwald was never king. (Estimated birth circa 615 AD.) His father was Cutha Cathwulf and his child Coenred of Wessex. Nothing more of him is known for certain. Some sites list him as married to Fafertach (620-644), daughter of Prince Finguine of Mumhan (603-644). Several list him as son of Princess Gwynhafar of Dumnonia (daughter of King Clemen ap Bledric). The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles are explicit that in 688 AD (at a great age) he undertook a pilgrimage to Rome to be baptized of Pope Sergius, but then died just one week later. Royal Lineage Family of Kent The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles compiled at the time of Alfred the Great generally agree as to the royal lineage of the early English kings through the House of Wessex. They show that lineage as follows: * Cerdic of Wessex, d. 534, earliest known Saxon ancestor * Cynric of Wessex, son of Cerdic of Wessex. * Ceawlin of Wessex, son of Cynric of Wessex. * Cuthwine, son of Ceawlin of Wessex. * Cutha Cathwulf (592-), son of Cuthwine. * Ceolwald of Wessex, son of Cutha Cathwulf (592-). * Cenred of Wessex, King of Wessex and son of Ceolwald of Wessex. * Ingild of Wessex (-718), royal prince and son of Cenred of Wessex * Eoppa of Wessex, son of Ingild of Wessex. Lifespan (c707-c770) * Eafa of Wessex, son of Eoppa. Lifespan (c720-c790) * Ealhmund of Kent, son of Eafa, ruled briefly as King of Kent in the year 784. Lifespan Estimate (c745-c810) * Egbert, King of Wessex (c769-839) son of Ealhmund of Kent, he was able to wrest control of both Wessex and Kent from the King of Mercia (c 790-839) and back to the royal family of Wessex. * Æthelwulf, King of Wessex (c795-858), helped his father conquer the Kingdom of Kent in 825 and inherited his fathers throne in 839. While king he repelled several Viking invasions and undertook a pilgrimage to Rome in 855. Several of his sons succeeded to his thone in turn until the youngest, thru which the royal line continued. * Alfred the Great, King of Anglo-Saxons (ruled 871-899), son of King Æthelwulf of Wessex and Osburga. Anglo Saxon Chronicles Source: Online Medieval and Classical Library Part 1 (400-750 AD) * '''Succession: Ethelwulf was the son of Egbert, Egbert of Ealmund, Ealmund of Eafa, Eafa of Eoppa, Eoppa of Ingild, Ingild of Cenred (Ina of Cenred, Cuthburga of Cenred, and Cwenburga of Cenred), Cenred of Ceolwald, Ceolwald of Cuthwulf, Cuthwulf of Cuthwine, Cuthwine of Celm, Celm of Cynric, Cynric of Creoda, Creoda of Cerdic. * 688 AD: This year Ceadwall went to Rome, and received baptism at the hands of Sergius the pope, who gave him the name of Peter; but in the course of seven nights afterwards, on the twelfth day before the calends of May, he died in his crisom-cloths, and was buried in the church of St. Peter. To him succeeded Ina in the kingdom of Wessex, and reigned thirty-seven winters. He founded the monastery of Glastonbury; after which he went to Rome, and continued there to the end of his life. Ina was the son of Cenred, Cenred of Ceolwald; Ceolwald was the brother of Cynegils; and both were the sons of Cuthwin, who was the son of Ceawlin; Ceawlin was the son of Cynric, and Cynric of Cerdic. References * Ceolwald of Wessex - Wikipedia * House of Wessex - Family Tree Chart on Wikipedia * Anglo-Saxon Chronicle - Pt 1 A.D. 450-750 - Online Medieval & Classical Library * Kelley, David H., "The House of Aethelred", in Brooks, Lindsay L., ed., Studies in Genealogy and Family History in Tribute to Charles Evans. Salt Lake City: The Association for the Promotion of Scholarship in Genealogy, Occasional Publication, No. 2, pp. 63–93. * Kirby, D.P. (1992). The Earliest English Kings. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-09086-5. * Yorke, Barbara (1990). Kings and Kingdoms of Early Anglo-Saxon England. London: Seaby. ISBN 1-85264-027-8.